


The heart of the sea

by ironrion



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironrion/pseuds/ironrion
Summary: Titanic AU





	1. Chapter 1

01

南安普敦的上空拉响了第三声汽笛。

Thor被Heimdallr推到一张小方桌前，他的嘴里甚至还叼着半根来不及咀嚼的烟熏香肠，同一张桌前还有两个面色不善的俄国人，带着贝雷帽的酒糟鼻老头打了个响亮的饱嗝，空气里满是浓浓的杜松子酒的味道。

Heimdallr语无伦次的念念有词，“你相信新手运气吗，我觉得这要交给你，天啊，这可是我最后的本钱了。”他朝Thor递了张皱巴巴的餐巾纸。

“伙计，能让我把饭吃完吗？”Thor差点被嘴里的肉噎着，蓝衬衫的皮草商人狠狠的瞪了他一眼，那人的黄铜怀表砸在了那张脏兮兮的木桌上，发出一声不怎么让人愉快的闷响，“两张船票。还有15分钟，你这黑鬼少在这里磨磨蹭蹭，不想赌的话就带着你的傻大个儿滚回伯明翰继续做你们的剧院小丑去吧。”

“我从巴黎来的！”Heimdallr的抗议被Thor打断了，他抹了把油腻的嘴唇，这使他看起来少了些狼狈，“我来跟你们赌。先说明我们可不是什么小丑。”

“不切实际的乡巴佬总喜欢做他们遥不可及的美国梦。”蓝衬衣男人用俄文向他的同伴们哂了一声，他的朋友则向他报以了一个胜券在握的微笑。

经历几个回合的抽牌之后，酒糟鼻拔高了他尖锐的嗓门，那声音活像一只被人捏住咽喉的公鸡，“哈哈！我有个对子!你们有什么！”

“顺子。”蓝衬衣点点头。

与此同时，Thor望向了Heimdallr，可怜的黑皮肤男人简直要把自己的拇指指甲啃出一个凹槽，“我什么都没有。”

“那我们看来是要说再见了。”

“和什么，和我的钱吗。”Heimdallr绝望的捋了捋他那头纠结的脏辫。

“和英国该死的阴天！葫芦！船票归我们了！”Thor狡黠的笑了，随即把他的手牌拍在桌上，力道大得让那张桌子晃了又晃，他在俄国人不敢置信的眼神中一手夺过了桌上的船票，哦，也许还有那一小叠零钱。他一把拽起还没从悲伤中反应过来的黑人男子跑下楼梯，在俄国人的怒骂中，冲向人头攒动的赫伯特街上，根本顾不上那些被他们碰翻的桌椅，还有那碗被他的手提箱带翻的鹰嘴豆浓汤。经过餐厅门口时，那位留着橘红色的卷发的侍应生小姐向他们抛去了一个甜蜜的飞吻。“一路顺风先生们，梦想巨轮还有五分钟开船。”

 

停靠着巨轮的码头边早已排起了长队，Thor挤在一个抱着三胞胎的女人身后，孩子们叽叽喳喳的说个不停，字里行间都洋溢着即将登船的兴奋。Thor眯起眼睛，船上巨大的烟囱直冲天际地吞吐着滚滚浓烟，阳光难得从乌云缝隙中探出头来，点亮了南安普敦海上的蓝天和透亮的浪花，照亮了大半个海岸线，给这艘名为阿斯嘉德的巨大工业文明造物的钢铁外壳镀上了一层金色的暖意。

简直就像专门为这一刻送行一样。

那块巨大的白色甲板上已熙熙攘攘的站满了许多人，他们挤在护栏边，他们的表情和登船队伍里的所有人一样，充满着对未来的期待与喜悦，对彼岸另一个繁华大陆的无限向往。

老天眷顾他，这一切将会是一个美好的开始。

一阵尖锐的汽车鸣笛在人群中显得格外的刺耳，Thor顺着噪音源看去，在距离他仅仅几米的另一旁的头等舱排队通道边，几辆黑色的劳斯莱斯正张扬的停在队伍中的红地毯中央，戴着红色制服帽的司机拉开车门，毕恭毕敬的接过了一只过分白皙修长手掌，那骨节分明的手指上挂着好几枚造型浮夸的戒指。

一位表情阴郁的男子走下了那辆浮夸的老爷车。

男子皮肤苍白，身形瘦高得像一棵抽条的白桦，他梳着一头油亮得过分整齐的背头，黑色的丝绸衬衫外裹着长款的黑色羊毛大衣，活像一只森冷逼人的乌鸦，高高的颧骨上，深陷的眼窝里，是一双写满了不可一世的绿眼睛。

“所以我说，为什么那么久了我的收藏们都还没有搬到船上，你们这样也配叫顶级游轮的服务？东印度公司的印度搬运工都比你们工作积极。”男子的声音比他的的唇形还要刻薄，他勾勾手指，原本站在登船桥边的船长一路小跑到他的跟前，摘掉了别着海军徽章的帽子毕恭毕敬的行了个礼。

"很抱歉 Laufeyson先生，请你们先行登船，行李我们一定会妥善，哦不，马上安置到你们的客舱内。敬请放心。”

“后三辆车的箱子里都是易碎的瓷器和玻璃工艺品，还有伦勃朗和鲁本斯的油画，如果让我看见磕坏了其中任意一个，你大概要永远的在英国的海军里除名了。”

“是，是，我向您保证。”船长的耳后渗出一丝冷汗。

当看到年轻男子只是冷哼一声便没有再继续为难自己，扭头为自己的父亲Laufey公爵开了车门，那位老船长忍不住偷偷的松了一口气，随即马上招呼起车队里其他的贵客，这群人是英国上流社会和顶层资产阶级的缩影，惹不起的烫手山芋。

“有钱真好。”Heimdallr羡慕的叹了口气，“听说他们头等舱有喝不完的香槟，还有不限量供应的鱼子酱和松露，甚至有东瀛的高档牛肉。”

出乎他的意料，他的朋友居然听到美食也表现得毫无波澜，这简直比太阳打西边出来还要让人感到蹊跷。Heimdallr扭头，发现Thor正还在拼命的往那条贵宾队列里瞧，目光灼灼地盯着搀着公爵的黑衣男子踏上通往上层船舱的最后一级阶梯。

Heimdallr努力想引起Thor的注意，“刚才那个人一定是个了不起贵族，瞧瞧那目中无人的样子，女王在上，大英帝国真是日渐腐朽。”

“我倒觉得他不像是个一般的贵族。”Thor说。

“你一定是疯了，””Heimdallr摆摆手，“不一般大概体现在最不讲道理上。”然而轮船急促轰鸣的汽笛盖过了他的声音，道路两侧的水手们正疯狂的提醒着旅客们赶紧登船。

他们终于在舱门关上的前一秒跳上了阿斯加德号，被人群挤上了甲板，汹涌的人潮让宽阔的甲板都甚至拥挤了起来。汽笛鸣了最后一声，又长又响，海风吹乱了Thor半长的金色头发，他笑得一个刚收到生日礼物一样大男孩一样，随着船身的一阵剧烈震动，他看着这艘游轮慢慢离港，港口岸边和甲板上都是人们欢呼的尖叫，不少人把帽子和手绢抛向空中，当然不少都掉进了海里，化作一朵朵白色的浪花，可是又有谁会在乎呢。

此时此刻，Thor给了Heimdallr一个巨大的拥抱，勒得Heimdallr简直喘不过气来。

“不敢想象，我们居然真的要去纽约了。”

“你有一个月的时间做你大都会歌剧院的梦。”Heimdallr艰难的掰开朋友肌肉坚实的臂膀，由衷的感谢自己还能呼吸到带着海腥味的空气。

活着真好。

Loki  Laufeyson可没有跟Thor还有其他人一样冲到甲板上见证巨轮离港的伟大瞬间，他站在那间带着巨大水晶吊灯的豪华得过分的客舱里会客厅里，一边拨弄着壁炉边珐琅座钟的指针，一边颐指气使的指挥着佣人们把他的古董书和画作收藏们从木箱里取出来安置在会客厅的各个角落里。

“你看起来很习惯这样的生活。”Laufey为自己倒上了一杯白兰地，走到自己的儿子身旁，像擦拭着一件绝世珍宝，抚摸着Loki黑色的头发，“作为感谢，你该为我带来合适的回报不是吗。”头发花白的老绅士表情慈祥又和蔼，语气冷得像冰霜。“可别忘了我们是干什么来的。”

“我怎么会忘记，”黑发的年轻人勾起一个顺从的微笑，他低头吻了吻父亲的手，”父亲，我怎么会忘记你带我走出苏荷区肮脏的妓院的那个早晨，那一天起，我再不用呼吸那里令人作呕的空气，再不用听那些下等妓女的唠叨。也再不是那个遭尽白眼的皮条客，而是Loki  Laufeyson。”

他的乖巧顺从取悦了 Laufey，老人爆发出一阵尖锐的笑声，然而那笑容转瞬即逝，“Malekith看上了你，当然了，更多的是看上我们 Laufey家的爵位，你可得给我把他弄到手，这个急功近利的百货商暴发户可妄想着挤进参议院，要我说他将来一定会是称霸纽约的巨头，一个取之不尽的金库，你的任务是负责把他给我抓牢了，让他亲手把那颗镶着路易十六挚爱的蓝钻的戒指套在你的无名指上。”

“不用你说我也会的。”Loki迷恋地擦拭着左手上的一枚欧泊戒指，“没有人比我更了解金钱的好。”

Laufey拍了拍他的脸颊，离开了房间，在雕花木门关上的一瞬间，Loki的的笑容也悄无声息的垮了下来。

他冷哼一声。

空有虚名的落魄贵族，怕是也就这些对上层了解甚少的新兴资产阶级才不知道Laufey公爵早已破产的事实。当然了，如果不是因为Laufey的挥霍无度和投资失败，这个唯利是图的老头怎么会想起一个在妓院里出生，被遗弃多年的私生子。

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

02

这是巨轮在大西洋上航行的第六天。

“这艘船上配备了159台煤炭熔炉，25台双端锅炉，动力系统我设置了三台主机，有了这些，我们船的最大速度可以达到23节。女士们先生们，这绝对是领先于这个时代的创造。在这个世界上你们找不到第二艘比他更伟大的船。”

Loki根本没有在听Tony的介绍，那道总是如影随行的视线让他坐立难安，他下意识的的别过了他的脸，避开了那道过于热切目光。这是今天第几次了？

只是这一次他没能成功，身边那位多管闲事的轮船设计师Tony·Stark正用他刚捏过甜甜圈的手掰过了他的下巴。

哦该死的小胡子居然手都没有擦。

下巴上油腻腻的感觉恨得Loki咬牙切齿，他没好气的拍开了小个子男人的手。

“我跟那位下等舱的先生并不认识，能麻烦你收起八卦的眼神吗伟大的发明家先生。”

“啊疼疼疼疼疼，也就Malekith眼瞎才看上你这样的恶婆娘。”Tony痛心疾首，鼓着腮帮子的吹了吹被拍得泛红的手背，随即眼睛一转，“现在看来似乎又瞎了一个，瞧瞧那个大个子看你的眼神，仿佛一个随时要爬窗台的罗密欧。”

“那他得到的只会是一个门窗紧闭的朱丽叶了。”Loki翻了个白眼，转身召唤侍从为自己倒了一杯香槟。

他就不该一时兴起去跟那个男人搭话。人在失眠的时候总会做些傻事。

这不会是个爱情故事的开始。

他想，这一切要归功于船上的生活太过无聊，他承认自己是个市侩的人，如若不是对金钱与地位的渴望，他怎么甘心成为一件待价而沽的产品，成为 Laufey手上的筹码。日复一日等着他的只有这群老派贵族无趣的交际和晚宴，那些家族光辉历史也许听一遍的时候是有趣，第二遍是毫无惊喜，那么第三遍，第四遍，第无数遍，只能说是乏味至极。

那他的未婚夫Malekith呢？

只有数着Malekith为他新购置的几辆布加迪还有那一大批批来自埃及的古董们能让他感到短暂的兴奋。哦，也许还有他最爱的那些从苏富比拍卖行里淘来的可爱宝石们，亮晶晶的东西总归让人心情愉悦不是吗。这样想想自己也许跟苏荷区那些高级的婊子没有区别。

即使如此他也依然坚持要与过去的生活说再见，他受够了那些冰冷潮湿的寒夜，老鼠的窸窣声陪他入眠，也受够了那些来自上等人群的白眼和奚落。瞧啊，现在他也成为了上等人中的一员，Laufey家的背景让多数人对他毕恭毕敬，Loki享受这种感觉。

一个叫Thor Odinson的存在，在昨夜闯入了他的生活。

前一天的夜里Loki的睡眠糟糕到极点，浅眠的他少有的做起了梦，在梦里，他又闻到了伦敦旧街区窄巷里发霉的味道，这里是灯红酒绿的苏荷区的肮脏下水道，坑坑洼洼的地砖和破败残损的墙体又一次的压到他的眼前，巷子里翻倒的垃圾桶上总有老鼠嚣张的身影，哦，还有那位总是在垃圾堆里那个醉得昏天黑地的老流浪汉。

他在那团玻璃酒瓶碎屑和食物残渣中发现了那本熟悉的《伟大前程》，那本书的内页早已破得不成样子。

他走进巷子的深处，拉开了一扇门，那本该连通厨房，打开却是Amber接客用的房间，他回想了一下，那个最不受欢迎的褐色皮肤的印第安姑娘，她死去的那天，头发是干枯的乌木枝杈，嘴唇是是风干的玫瑰，琥珀色的眼睛里载着红珊瑚一样的血丝。

她的最后一位客人，正是由于古怪的癖好臭名昭著的Jones先生。

他勒死了她，像绞死一只天鹅一样。

然后用80磅堵住了老鸨的嘴。

没有姑娘再愿意接待他。

Loki记得，那个总是戴着法国人一样的白色假发的男人，一脸玩味的抽走了他手里的书。Jones勾起他的下巴，笑容该死的下流。

“Michele夫人只让你做皮条客，实在是太浪费了不是么？”

现在，Jones正躺在Amber房间里的床上，左侧腹上插着一把水果刀，汩汩的鲜血像交错的河流，染红了白色的床单和被套。

Jones红着一双眼正恶狠狠的盯着他。

“瞧啊Loki,看看你做的好事。你捅了我,和Michele那个贱人一起，把我锁在这该死的房间里一个人等死，我本可以活下去，你知道血液一点点流失的痛苦是怎样的么，我觉得你应该尝尝，可比窒息刺激多了不是吗。”

浑身是血的Jones从床上站了起来，行尸走肉一般地走到他的身旁，嘴角咧到了耳根，无数的蛆虫从他的眼眶里掉落，摔在地上发出啪叽的声响。Lokii冲到门边，雕花木门变成了石灰墙壁，他退无可退。Jones的力气大得惊人。Loki完全被他钳制，任他怎么挣扎也不能挣脱分毫。

他看着那把水果刀现在扎到了他的胸腔之中。

“不——”

他在自己的惨叫中惊醒。他睁开眼睛，他依然躺在那张属于他的天鹅绒床垫上，空气里也再不是那股腐朽发霉的味道，血的腥气也不见踪影，佛手柑和乌木的气息随着香薰蜡烛一闪一闪的火光扩散在空旷的房间里，Loki抹了把脸，那里一片冰凉与黏腻。

半宿的噩梦使他睡意全无，Loki取了瓶酒，他甚至没有换掉那件被汗水沾湿了的丝质睡衣，匆匆的裹了件还算厚实的浴袍，他半长的头发因为凉透了的海风黏在脸上，交织在狼藉的泪痕里。他坐在空旷的甲板上，又为自己点了一根烟，双手剧烈的颤抖连他自己都意想不到。尼古丁和薄荷叶的味道短暂的麻痹了他的神经，被吸进肺里那些带着燃烧后余温的烟雾却无法使他不再哆嗦。

是真的冷。

然后他发现，甲板上并不只有他一个人。

Loki吸吸鼻子，看着一边的金发傻大个向自己走来，哦他可不需要什么绅士的照顾，那个下等人看起来要把自己的外套脱给他了。不，他不需要。这太脏了。

然而他并没有嗅到任何让他不适的味道，那件带着体温的旧厚呢外套上沾着海洋和阳光的味道，还有些许烤面包的香气。

他忍住了想把外套拉紧的冲动。

“拿开你脏兮兮的外套好心人。”Loki说，他的鼻头红的像圣诞的大角驯鹿，他昂起头，努力让自己看起来高傲决绝一些。

“你看起来好像很痛苦。”那个人说。

“作为倾听者恐怕你还不太够格。"

“作为陪酒对象我觉得我够。”

Loki哂了一声，低头拔起了白兰地的瓶塞。历经几番努力，那个软木塞子一动不动。他身边的这位“深夜的好心人”正无比主动的从他手里接过了酒，轻轻一拽扯出了瓶塞。不费吹灰之力。

“Thor Ordinson,我的名字。”

“Loki。”

"我知道你，”Thor说，“起航的第一天我就注意到你了。”

这个开场白听起来俗套至极，Loki想，接下来你要夸我的眼睛灿若星辰呢还是我的嘴唇红润欲滴呢。

“你是我见过的最刻薄的人。刻薄又自卑。”

Loki愣了一下，他眨眨眼睛，从他在妓院的时候就总有人评价他刻薄，但是从Thor嘴里，他竟然听出了一丝欣赏的味道。这算是一种恭维吗？

“从上船那天我就在观察你，你的眼神好像总是漂往很遥远的地方，就像你根本不属于这儿一样，你跟那些人说话的时候也总喜欢仰着头，不太喜欢直视其他人的眼睛。”

“正相反，我好的很，我很享受这里。所以你这是在监视我吗。”Loki没好气的问。

“我是个话剧演员，所以总会下意识的去观察一些有意思的人。”

“这让我感觉还是很糟糕，不要试着打探我的秘密。”Loki抿了口酒，“不如说说你自己。”

LokI看着Thor直接就着他喝过的酒瓶喝了起来，他懊恼的发现，自己没有多带一个杯子。

也许是那双蓝眼睛太过真诚，亦或者Leicester square那儿的生活确实可能要精彩一些，他听到Thor说起他的前老板为了节约成本去偷路灯的电时忍不住大笑出声。

他借着酒劲，借着半点昏沉，倚仗头顶浩瀚无垠的万千星辰，Loki拉过了Thor的手，那只手掌跟他想象的一样温暖厚实。

“陪我跳个舞吧Odinson。”

Thor站起身来，Loki揽上他的腰，摸上衬衫下紧实的肌肉，“你跳女步。”

金发大个子尴尬的点了点头。僵硬的跟上了Loki的脚步，笨拙得像头熊。

“嘿，你这样的舞蹈功底是怎么当上话剧演员的。”

“我从没跳过女步！”Thor不满的反驳道。

半夜越来越冷的空气让他们忍不住贴在一起，Loki像只贪恋温度的猫，正挂在他的身上，半张脸贴着他的肩膀，颧骨硌在他的肩胛上。

他们跳到天上开始飘起了细小的雪花。Thor发誓自己从Loki的眼睛里看见的是明明灭灭的星尘。

“谢谢你陪我，Odinson先生。”

Thor的心怦怦直跳，他怀疑Loki下一秒要吻他了。

然后他听见船员的呼声。

“Malekith先生！我们发现Loki了！”

再接着，他听见了自己的外套掉进海里的水花声。

“你们这些废物水手都愣着干嘛啊！有人想跳海不拦一下！”

 

TBC

 

*继续放飞自我瞎写，有原创人物，不过也不是很重要吧

*梦里那段，对不起，用了下了名姝的梗。

好像也没啥可以注释的

*①《伟大前程》狄更斯的书。


	3. Chapter 3

03

*月更可能说的就是我，忙傻了最近。谢谢催更的姑娘。为你更新！

 

 

 

有人踢了他的膝窝一脚，Thor一个失重，跌进了一个毫不结实的怀抱。而他听不见周围不断接近的嘈杂人声，他只听见了自己因为肾上腺激素上升砰砰的心跳，还有那个埋在他背上咬牙切齿声响。

"大脚怪，你也太重了吧。”

Loki苍白纤细的双手紧紧的扣在他的腰上，瘦削的胸膛贴紧紧的贴着他宽阔的后背。除去黑发男子一副英勇救人的架势和额头上沁出的冷汗，这会是一个美好的拥抱。

Thor扭过头去，Laufey面无表情的盯着他俩，满脸皱纹的老公爵双手抱胸，左手的五指在右臂上无声的弹奏。

“Loki,我的孩子，是什么让你善心大发，选择去救一个下等舱的.......平民。”老人顿了顿，终于想出来一个相对温和的措辞。

Malekith拉过了他的Loki，揽过黑发男子细窄的腰。

他的，Thor都没有注意到自己在心底用了这样的形容词。Thor记得刚刚那支没有伴奏的华尔兹，Loki在他的臂弯里向后倒去，脖颈和腰线弯出好看的弧度，像一株随时折断的杨柳，看上去脆弱得不堪一击，眼神却迷离危险得让人警惕。

Thor皱紧了眉头，望着Malekith为Loki拉紧了歪歪扭扭的睡袍，嗅着Loki的衣服和头发，仿佛猎犬巡视着他的猎物。而让Thor感到难以忍受的却是，Loki所露出的，顺从的微笑。

这个表情不应该属于他。

“父亲，您说过要让我多结交些朋友。”Loki接过了Malekith递过来的烟，眼角弯弯，朝Thor调情似的吹了口缭绕的烟雾。

“结交无关紧要的人是对我们身份的亵渎。”Laufey给了Thor一个不可一世的眼神：“所以你又是哪里冒出来的锅炉工呢？”

“我亲爱的父亲，你可别那么说，这位Odinson先生可是个来自美国的银行家，”Loki强忍着笑意，赶忙接上了Laufey的话，他讨好似的拉过了父亲的手，“只可惜是刚破了产的那种，所以这位先生才会忍不住想自尽呢。我认为Odinson先生还不应该过早结束自己年轻的生命。”

“上帝是不会喜欢我们这种生意人的，地狱才会是金钱至上者的理想乡。”Malekith象征性的伸出了手以示友好，却并没有与Thor相握，他的嘴角高高上扬，眼中却没掺杂着半点笑意。“希望Odinson先生珍惜生命，早日东山再起。不知道Odinson先生是否有兴趣参与我们明天的晚宴?"

没有给Thor拒绝的机会。Loki挽上了Malekith的手并朝Thor做了一个不起眼的、噤声的手势。

“他当然有。”

Thor不知道Loki在打什么算盘，Loki给他的感觉总是神秘莫测得像一阵抓不住的风。他的内心既不解又期待，诚如Laufey所暗示的那样，现在的他一无所有，他并不能给Loki抑或是Laufey带来什么实质利益，可他又为能再次见到Loki而兴奋不已。

 

Heimdallr叹了口气，他的朋友从半夜回来之后就直挺挺的坐在床铺上傻笑，面对自己丢过去的纸团也无动于衷。

“听着Thor，别做一个昏了头的傻瓜，他们的圈子和你不一样，我敢肯定那个叫Loki的邀请你一定是为了在饭桌上看你的笑话,你不过是他们贫乏无趣的海上生活里的一点娱乐罢了。”

“不，我认为Loki不是那样的人。他很迷人，很神秘，相信我，你一定也会喜欢上他的。”

回应Thor的只有Heimdallr的摇头，黑人拉过被子打了个哈欠，重新回到了睡眠。

直到黎明的第一束光照进船舱Thor才躺下，可没过多久他的睡眠就被一阵急促的敲门声打断，Thor光着上身眼神迷离的开了门，门口穿着黑色制服的西班牙女佣红了脸，她眼神闪烁，却一刻不停地上下打量着他神祇般的身材。

“O...Odinson先生，Laufeyson先生现在需要见你。”

是Loki。这个信息让他清醒了不少。

“给我一分钟。”他说，他紧张地用食指朝那个戴着细框小圆眼镜的女佣比划了一下，迅速的关上了房门翻箱倒柜的找起了他的衣服，那件看起来最为体面的呢大衣被Loki丢进了海里，迫于无奈他找船舱里的另一位旅人借了一件看起来相对正式的格子西装。

“你看起来简直是一场灾难。"Loki拧着细长的眉头，作势要脱他的西装外套。Thor拦下了他的手，拽紧了西装的领口，于他的身材来讲过于紧窄的西装仿佛下一秒就要分崩离析。

“我不会让你再丢了这件的！我跟下铺的Ian借的！”

“那你也必须换一件，穿着这身破布你连三层的宴会厅你都进不去。”Loki固执道。

最终那件卡其色的格子西装还是格格不入的躺在了头等舱的羊毛地毯上，Loki看起来心情很不错，掏出皮尺的时候甚至哼起了小曲，Thor也没去问，Loki为什么会哼与他的身份看起来格格不入的爱尔兰民谣。

“挺胸抬头站直了。”Loki拍了拍Thor结实的胸肌，力道不轻。坚实的手感让他很是满意，黑发男人的嘴里念念有词。“肩宽一尺七，看来我和Fandral的衣服你是塞不进去的了。”

我也没有多余的礼服可以换，Thor在心中说道。

而Loki却没有停下手中的动作，他眼神专注，像一位真正的裁缝，白色的卷尺划过了Thor的肩胛，Loki灵巧的手指解开了他衬衫的纽扣，慢条斯理地将软尺勒在Thor结实而赤裸的前胸。“合身是最重要的。“

随后Thor感觉到那双骨节分明的手在他的腰腹和胯骨上似乎多做了不少停留。

Thor看着黑发贵族单膝跪在他的面前，留给他一个乌云般蓬乱的发旋，也许是现在的时间还早，Loki还没来得及打上那头油光水亮的发胶，蜷曲的鬓发乱蓬蓬的，还有不少搭在他光洁的额头上，Thor挺喜欢这样的Loki，看起来随意又柔和，少了那么些盛气凌人的气势。卷尺缠上了的大腿，Loki用力的掐了把Thor大腿内侧的肌肉，Thor吃痛地嘶了声，低头对上了那双祖母绿的眼瞳。

“你总是喜欢这样直勾勾的盯着我看么Odinson先生。”

Thor懊恼的发出一声呻吟，Loki绝对是故意的，年轻的贵族歪着头，嘴角带着嘲讽的笑意，故作无辜的绿眼睛直勾勾的望着他，Loki的拇指正不轻不重的在他的腿根上打着圈，如猫般细小的吐息喷在他的胯上，似是点燃了Thor身体里的火焰，他感觉自己的某个部位正克制不住地有要抬头的趋势。

赶忙后退了几步的Thor拉开了一点距离,他清清嗓子，试图掩盖自己的那点尴尬，对一个真正意义上只见了第二面的贵族燃起情欲，似乎显得有一丝失礼。

Loki没有再去追问，他只是随意地把卷尺收进口袋里，将记录着Thor的尺码递给了在门外等候着的圆眼镜女佣。

“Odinson先生，我记得你说过，你是一个话剧演员？”Loki回过头来，指了指房间正中央精致的雕花餐桌，示意Thor可以就坐。

餐桌上整齐的摆放着摆盘精致的班尼迪克蛋，生火腿，烟熏香肠和佐餐的果汁，食物的香气让Thor感到饥饿。他局促的看了Loki一眼，青年正用勺子敲开了一个银质蛋托上的半熟白煮蛋。

“也许我应该教教你基本的餐桌礼仪......”Loki若有所思的看了Thor一眼，“哦，谢天谢地你还分得清餐刀和黄油刀。”随后，他又举起一个小叉子。

“牡蛎叉，贝类专用。”Thor抢答道。

“那这个呢？”

“白葡萄酒杯。”

“不错。”

“餐勺和汤勺。”

“Odinson先生，你可真让我欣喜。”

黑发贵族撑着下巴眯着眼，尖削的下颚微微抬起，Thor最喜欢他的这幅高傲的模样，Loki的脖子很漂亮，白皙修长得像雪色的天鹅。

“我毕竟是个演员。”Thor说，他为Loki倒上了一杯橙汁，“不怕你笑话，演出贵族的角色时我还挺认真的钻研了。”这句话至少有一半是真实的，Thor用他的人格担保。

“那我希望你能保证今晚的演出顺利。”

"Laufeyson先生,我可以问一个问题吗？"

“请讲。”

"我想知道，你邀请我去你们晚宴的动机。”Thor清了清嗓子，他有太多的疑问，他想知道Loki为什么要撒一个又一个谎，想知道Loki为什么会希望他表现得像一个真正的资产阶级。可问出口的却是最浅显的那一个问题。

Loki调整了他的坐姿，“Malekith是我的未婚夫，他不爱我，我不爱他。这个理由你觉得怎么样？”

“所以你希望我成为你排解寂寞的消遣对象？”Thor的语气有一丝不悦。

而Loki则又带着那种似笑非笑的表情看着他，绿眼睛里没有一丝波澜，沉静得如同一潭透亮的死水。

很快Thor发现似乎有什么不对劲。有什么东西正蛇一样的攀上了他的小腿，他低下头去，一只苍白细瘦的脚掌正飞扬跋扈的踩在他的膝盖上，有着圆润甲盖的漂亮脚趾正有一下没一下的抚着他裤子上的皱褶。

他下意识的握上了黑发贵族的脚掌，拇指按在那柔软的脚心上，那恐怕是Loki脚上唯一有点肉的地方。黑发贵族的皮肤细嫩得过分，Thor稍加力道便留下了鲜明的红印，他甚至怀疑自己指节上的厚茧能在这细软的皮肉上留下刮痕。

“痒。”黑发贵族吐气如兰，他抽回了脚，好整以暇的继续着他没吃完的早餐。就好像什么事情都没有发生过一样。

在尴尬的沉默降临之前有人敲响了套间的舱门，并毫不客气的撞开了它，总是留着那把标志性胡子的轮船设计师倚在门框边上，肩上扛着件套着厚厚防尘袋的西装。

“早上好，请签收一份来自你的神仙教母的快递。”

TBC

..


End file.
